Bloody Conquest
by KingKaiju007
Summary: Zim's past comes back to haunt him in the form of an ex-Irken General. This Irken is out for blood and Zim has no idea he is coming. Will this bitter Veteran carry out his promise to destroy our little Invader or does he have something else planned? Probably not, Zim better watch out because ANOTHER Irken is coming to Earth, and this one hates Zim more than Tak.


**Hello Invader Zim fans! Welcome to an idea I had a loooong time ago. Any way I am bringing it back to life. I hope you don't mind an OC, cuz this story is going to revolve around him extensively. Don't worry though he is going to be interesting even if it kills me! Zim, Gaz, and Dib will be in this story as well! There might be romance I don't know yet. Also be glad this is a rewrite, the original was so bad. Heheh it had Hellboy in it. Also those of you from my other stories…sorry. I had a lot of things come up, most of them personal. A New Adventure will have a new long chap soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim you sMELLY PIG BEASTS…*ahem* excuse me.**

 **XxX Location: The brig of the Tallest's flagship. (The Massive)**

Several Irken guards walked down the hallways of the cellblocks, passing rooms filled with the most dangerous criminals and extremists the Irken race had ever faced. In one cell we see an Irken leaning against the far wall. This one is very unique, having several abnormalities. For one he was tall for an Irken, at least six foot, if not taller. He was still not Tallest worthy, but commendable none the less. His antennae were a bit thicker, and a little longer than others of his race.

His skin was a dark jade color, his eyes were maroon, and where zipper like teeth should have been razor like fangs took their place. His PAK was fairly normal except the spots where the same color as his eyes. The final deviation from normalcy was the Irken's missing right arm, shoulder and all. The orange sleeve of the prisoner jumpsuit hung limply at his side. The imprisoned Irken looked up when a guard hammered on his cell door, "Prisoner B-067, The Almighty Tallest has demanded your presence on the bridge, an armed escort awaits and any move that seems out of line will be met with extreme hostility."

After the guard finished, the jail cell's door slid upward revealing several Irken soldiers armed with plasma rifles that they immediately pointed at him. The prisoner emitted no sound as he was hauled to his feet, had a metal collar and leash wrapped around his neck and shoved down passages until finally they were in the Massive's command center. The guards forced their captive to kneel in front of Tallest Red and Purple, causing them to snicker.

"Glad you could join us, Invader Blud." Said Irken looked up, his teeth bared at the two supposed leaders of his race. Red gave snort, "You know why you're here?"

Blud grinned up at them mockingly, "Cuz I blew up a Viral Tank."

Purple nodded absentmindedly, "That too, but no we have a mission for you. One that if you accomplish will mean all of your past crimes erased from the data banks, and your previous rank as general reinstated."

"I will not be your slave any longer. You have a mission? Do it yourself!" Blud ended his statement by fully erecting his antennae, an act of dominance and one that was forbidden to do in front of the Tallest.

Purple frowned while Red smirked, "You won't be able to say no to this assignment."

"Oh? And why's that if I may be so bold?"

Purple examined his fingers, whilst throwing some popcorn into his mouth, "Cuz the mission is to kill Zim, the kill switches in his PAK are so messed up they are virtually nonexistent."

Blud narrowed his maroon eyes in anger, a small growl escaping his mouth as he did so. The once respected warrior looked up at his tormentors, "When do I start?"

Red clapped his hands together, "Excellent! You will be given the best tech the Irken race has to offer."

Blud shook his head, "That won't be necessary."

Purple sneered, "You misunderstand us Blud, while you are there you will conquer that disgusting planet. Despite his idiocy Zim has given us valuable information. Those…Earthlings have the capacity to be great slaves."

Blud grit his teeth, but nodded slightly. This whole situation was demeaning, but if it meant destroying the thing that ruined his race, then so be it.

"Good! You're finally following orders. Go to the armory, pick up whatever you want and report to the hangar bay in two hours. Now…shoo" Red made a go away motion with his hand, before turning around and floating away with purple. The Irken soldiers pulled Blud to his feet, before taking the prisoner's collar off.

"We will escort you to the armory, any sudden moves and you will be nothing more than a stain our drones will have to clean up." Blud smirked at the threat; he was a good foot taller than the guards, making their intimidation less than effective. They lead him through the Massive, until they came upon a room stocked to the ceiling with weapons, explosives and gadgets. Its only occupant was an Irken, with a white coat, and yellow goggles, looking at a data pad in his hands.

Without looking up the scientist waved his hand, "That is far enough, you may stand outside as guards but you must leave the room." The soldiers seemed hesitant before stepping out of the room, leaving Blud in the middle of the chamber, smirking at the busy technician, "I see you are working hard as ever, Murk."

The Irken looked up from his work, a grin stretching across his face, "And you are still a trouble maker."

Blud walked up to Murk, observing the room around them, "So I can have anything in this room?"

The scientist's grin seemed to widen as he gave an enthusiastic nod, before Blud could go off and pick his weapons Murk stopped him with a wave of his hands. The ex-general looked at the engineer/medic in curiosity.

"Before you do that, I have two gifts that will come in handy." Murk went over to a corner in the room before returning, two items in his hands. One was a metal arm, and the other was a deactivated, compressed SIR unit. The Irken genius handed the robotic arm to Blud, who had a giddy look on his face. The soon to be invader took it, before setting it down on the floor and ripping his useless right sleeve off. Blud retrieved the arm, before bringing up to the place where his limb should be.

As the cybernetic appendage got closer to his skin, a small drill and several wires shot out of the joint area. Without hesitation Blud shoved it in place with a small grunt, feeling the wires attaching to his nervous system and PAK from within his body. After a couple moments the Irken moved the metal arm around, flexing the fingers and such.

"I assume it's modified?" Blud asked.

The Irken scientist smirked, "It has several different forms, including a blade, a plasma rifle, and the normal hand mode."

Blud clenched the three metal digits into a fist, "It's perfect. What else do you have for me?"

Murk placed the SIR unit on the ground, before pressing a button. The SIR unlocked and stood at attention, saluting Blud. The Invader took a moment to observe the robot. Where the usual red color scheme would be, yellow was in its place. It also seemed to have a stitch like engraving over where its mouth should be. Murk smiled at the little minion, "His name is MUTE and he will be your SIR unit, he has the latest AI software, and a small super computer installed in his head. He is glorious."

Blud looked at the SIR for a moment longer, before nodding his head, "C'mon Mute, I'll let you pick out some weapons." The robot's eyes seemed to glow, as a small screen appeared on his torso, _"Yes my master!"_

 **XxX**

A ship, small and very fast, flew out of the Massive. Inside, Blud pressed a few buttons before leaning back in his chair. His outfit consisted of a large black coat, its right sleeve missing, a usual Irken lefty glove, and normal Irken boots. Mute sat behind the seat, working tirelessly on a data pad. Blud's large maroon eyes shut, and he let out a small sigh. The Irken race did not possess the need to sleep, but where capable of it. In fact some Irkens treated slumbering like a relaxing pastime.

XxX (Blud's dream)

" _You called for me my Tallest?" Blud kneeled in the middle of the room, off to the side a tall female Irken was looking out the window, observing the greatest city on Irk. She turned slightly to regard the invader with a smile, "Ah Blud it's good to see you. How was your latest campaign?"_

 _Blud looked over at her for a moment, "We were victorious, but you already know this my Tallest."_

 _The tall female floated over to the kneeling invader, before bending over and helping him up, "Please Blud, are we not friends? Miyuki is fine." As Blud stood up the blue eyed tallest smiled once more, "Ah it seems you have gotten taller since last we met, at this rate we will have to work together."_

 _Despite his usual demeanor Blud's face seemed to darken in embarrassment, "You are beautiful as always my Tall-Miyuki."_

 _She giggled slightly as this, before motioning Blud to follow her over to the window. The two stared out at the city, over several buildings the two could see a giant ship being created. Miyuki observed her planet silently, before turning and looking down at Blud._

" _Tell me Blud, do you know what my plans for our race are?"_

 _The invader shook his head, "Whatever you wish I will carry out without question."_

 _The blue tallest nodded slightly before continuing, "I do not wish for galactic conquest Blud, but I do know that if used right the Irken empire can bring peace to all planets." Her eyes seemed to harden as she looked at the thousands of troops marching around the palace, "And if some planets need to fall in order to achieve this goal…so be it."_

 _Blud grinned; this was a Tallest he would follow to Blorch and back. He would die for his empire, and he would destroy a hundred planets if it meant achieving Miyuki's dream._

XxX

Blud tossed and turned within his chair when the dream took on a dark turn. A small whimper left his lips, causing Mute to cease his work and check on his master. The little robot scanned the Irken's vitals for any damage not understanding that Blud's pain was not physical.

XxX (Blud's nightmare)

 _Blud smiled as he watched Tallest Miyuki give an important speech for the troops. She smiled down at her subjects. Now don't mistake Miyuki's kind attitude with weakness, she has on occasion lost her temper, but that was usually from some stupid alien race that refused to cooperate._

 _All was going well that is until the ceiling tore away to reveal an energy absorbing blob. The clear gelatinous mass oozed downwards. Miyuki turned to her forces, "RUN!" and before she could follow her own orders it over took her._

" _NO!" Blud rushed forward and shoved his right arm into the blob, yelling in pain as he did so. He could see her slowly melting, yet despite the massive amount of agony she must be feeling, Miyuki managed to crack a smile, before she was gone forever. Blud tried to remove his arm only for it to not budge, the mass slowly moved up his arm, causing great pain the entire way. Blud's PAK released one of its spider legs, which proceeded to use the plasma cutter on his arm, effectively removing it and cauterizing the wound._

XxX

Blud awoke from his nightmare, blinking slowly. His eyes narrowed in anger, he would kill Zim, take over that miserable dust ball and DESTROY the current Tallest, because of them the Irken race has become a lazy, cruel, dictatorship. The Irken looked down when he felt something tugging his arm, Mute looked up at him, words making their way onto his chest screen, "Are you alright my master?"

Blud nodded before turning to the ship's main controls, **"Zim."**

XxX (Earth)

Deep within an underground lab a small Irken was using a blowtorch to cut some light red metal. When he suddenly stiffened, Zim ripped his goggles off and looked around the vacant lab, before a shiver ran down his spine, "Something is coming…I WILL CRUSH IT!"

Insane laughter filled the empty lab followed by a loud bang and a few Irken curses.

XxX

 **So tell me what you think! I got most of the info from the Invader Zim Wiki. Review please, all comments are welcome.**

 **BYE BYE!**


End file.
